


Lapis Blue and Catalina

by NANOtrepang



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 花吐き病
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANOtrepang/pseuds/NANOtrepang
Summary: Ordered by Malleus to enjoy his summer vacation, Sebek follows Silver and Lilia to their mansion for a vacation, but Silver's odd behavior makes Sebek very concerned ......
Relationships: Silver & Sebek Zigvolt, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lapis Blue and Catalina

**Author's Note:**

> This article is the product of Chinese to English translation using translation software, please forgive any awkward words.  
> The article deals with a fictional illness, roughly the fact that unrequited lovers will vomit flowers out of melancholy.  
> Catalina is a variety of Eustoma, and Eustoma is not a plant that is safe to eat.  
> The sentence in the philosophy book derives from TIMAEUS.

"Follow the father and son to enjoy your vacation."

By the order of the young lord, Sebek was helpless and forced himself to take a vacation that was contrary to his will.It was such a cruel fact that he packed his bags and sighed at Malleus's portrait, persuading him to comfort himself and trying not to cry.Even when he was in the carriage with Silver, he said nothing in a fit of gaiety, and looked over and over again at the philosophical books in his hand.On the way to Lilia's house, the occasional bumps and Silver's occasional gaze were hard on him, and the simple, direct look at him could tell what he was going to say.

"If you have anything to say, say so."Finally lost patience, Sebek closed the book and said indignantly.

The older boy,who couldn't answer immediately,bowed his head and hesitated,thought about something." I was thinking-" The sudden bump made him bite his tongue and swallow.Sebek, too, propped himself free from bumps, the body that was still in thought, light, like his strange behavior.

Go on, Sebek said to himself.But Silver just looked out the window with his arms folded.The crocodile stopped asking questions, turned over a page he chewed over and read on until the carriage stopped to its destination.

Lilia's house is located between the well below the king's town.No one could have imagined that the Knights of Thorn Valley legend would live in this plain old house, hidden between the paint-works and the baker's, and be well covered by the vineyards.Even the sea breeze could not penetrate.Moving suitcases was not difficult for three strong men, but the dust and cobwebs that had been flooding the old house for a long time were disturbing.The two boys, who were not yet skilled in practicing magic, picked up a broom and a brush and slowly cleaned up after a dust magic explosion.They were unable to help.When Lillia got tired of all these things, he packed up everything in the snap-finger, holding the extra vines he had cut, and asked the two children if they wanted to try this at dinner time.Silver held his forehead in a cold sweat without a word ,and Sebek was at a loss and shook his head like a stuck tambour.Fortunately, Silver was brave enough to stop his father's ridiculous dinner plan, he found a barely usable frying pan from the junk.This allowed the three to eat some normal butter sage spaghetti on the first night of their stay with Sebek .their stomach bags were safe and had sweet dreams.

Nothing special happened for a few days after that either. Even with the ice fairy hired to supply air conditioning, the air inside the stuffy old mansion was always difficult to circulate, and with the heat wading in between the windows and doors, it was impossible to stop sweating after just a few quick steps. The two boys followed Lilia's example of resting in the daytime, staying in their respective rooms to study their summer homework, read books, or do maintenance on their swords. In the cooler hours of the night, they would go to the path where they could see the beach over trees, do a simple training run with weights, and then walk back on the way they came. There wasn't much to talk about between the two of them, in the past it was enough for them to talk with their swords, but now they could barely keep up a normal conversation with Silver squeezing out a "What do you want to eat tomorrow".

"How come you guy can cook?"

"...... people have to find a way out for themselves."

Sebek occasionally heard the sound of the opening of the door across the room, followed by the protesting sound of the wooden staircase being bent by the young man, tapering down to the floor below. On those occasions when he happened to be puzzling over complex philosophical phrases, he was drawn by such a movement to put down his books and leave the room, peering through the small window at the end of the corridor to see silvery figures.

Mr. Lilia was an eccentric, and Sebek never put such disrespectful words on his lips. But it was strange to leave the mansion on which he depended until the knotted nets were in place when he was only willing to hire gardening elves to take care of the garden with care. The garden was not lavishly decorated, but was surrounded by a white hedge, in which many herbs commonly used in cooking and large fields of various colors of eustomas were planted. In the corner of the garden was an apricot tree, now in the season of ripening, its branches already decorated with small, green fruits, and Silver was crouched under it, cutting the stems of herbs and eustoma stalks with a pair of scissors against the blazing sun light.At first Sebek would frown at such a strange sight and walk back to his room with a scowl on his face to continue reading - he couldn't understand why Silver, as a swordsman and guard, would be so interested in these, his mind filled with images of Silver's table with a vaze of eustomas. Until once the gathering boy somehow turned back to the crocodile's prying eyes, chest heaving as he wiped the sweat from his jaws and squinted his melted aurora eyes to detail Sebek's embarrassed expression.He then went back to cut another light green Catalina and walked quickly back into the mansion, carrying his collection of herbs and thornless roses as he made a straight path from the garden.Sebek was still standing in the hallway on the second floor, watching Silver place the herbs and some of the flowers in the dining room.He ran up the stairs with the rest of the flowers, avoiding looking Sebek in the eye, and went back to his room.The steam Silver left on the path hit the tip of the crocodile's nose.Sebek was still confused, but the added relief calmed him down a bit.

That night's night run Silver left early.Sebek glanced under the shoebox as he assembled his bracelets and seemed to have something extra, reaching for it and pulling out a couple of cold pieces of weight training iron.

"Silver......!"

He couldn't contain his boiling anger, whether it was at his distant and odd behavior or at his slacker attitude to training, or both. Always inseparable from Silver, the crocodile couldn't figure out where he'd go, but ran along their regular exercise route and failed to spot Silver among the passersby.

"Summmer sun is blazing .Silver snow is melting." He didn't know where the inferior poet was pronouncing such lines.The crocodile unloaded the iron lifting in his hands and walked around town, then went to the beach, weaving his feet on the white sand between the men and women who were separating, and finally found the silvery waves at his feet. When the lights are out and his shirt is soaked with sweat, he wipes the tears from his face and searches for the way back with his head against the moonless starry sky, exhausted.

He couldn't care more about the creaking doors and steps of the old mansion, and like a porcupine, he slowly but surely exploded, making all kinds of noises-the sound of sweat dripping on the wooden floor, the sound of his body scraping against the chair, the sound of his unruly footsteps-and walked menacingly toward the door of Silver's bedroom, then gently pushed it open. The silver-haired boy was sleeping peacefully in the starlight.His desk was neatly lined with books, and several dense, softly colored eustomas were stuck inside a glass vase of fresh water. Next to it were two dried, light-colored eustomas with soft flesh at the base of their tips, but the original color of the flowers could no longer be discerned.

"Don't yell in the middle of the night." Once again the haunted Lilia appeared behind Sebek out of nowhere, and the yell that had been intended as a rebuke to wake Silver up turned into a scream.This made Lilia feel quite content with the success of the prank and couldn't help but cover her mouth and laugh, wiping her tears when she'd had enough, and continued to the panicked Sebek, "The boy took his sword and ran outside the city and rode off to the broken stargazer in the hills north of the city. I don't know what he did, but when he returned he fell back to sleep. He still has some symptoms of mild poisoning lately, so don't be too harsh on him."

"Mild poisoning?" Perplexity was always one thing after another, Sebek thought.

"It's probably an adolescent illness ......" Lilia looked lovingly at the sleeping child, went to his desk to take away the two dried flowers, came back to droop those scarlet eyes in thought, and stared dead into those innocent gold green eyes. "If nothing else, it'll probably be better by the end of the summer ...... Take a shower and go to bed, kid."

Sebek didn't sleep that night. He freshened up and, with his damp, sagging, light green hair on top of his head, sought out a philosophical chapter on the shelves of Lilia's old house where remnants of ash remained. He sat at his desk all night and read it, not being able to jot down much, but the paths of the stars in the blue-black night sky were clearly imprinted on his eyes.

Until, as the day turned bright, there was a knock at his door, which he opened with some expectation that it was Lord Lilia who was to call upon him for a purchase.

"Why don't you ask Silver to come along?" Sebek, who was following Lilia, peeked out from the pile of paper bags in his arms, just loud enough for Lilia to hear what he was asking in the middle of downtown, even if it was a "normal" voice.

"The boy has things he's promised to help with." Lilia added a bag of tomatoes to the top of the pile of paper bags with levitation magic, "You'll see it later when you go back over to the old house to buy bread."

Sebek went ahead of Lilia as he entered the bakery, bringing piles of paper bags with him and barely managing to physically squeeze open the door to the old mansion to properly place them behind the dining room table. After that he enjoyed a quiet five seconds of air conditioning against the load-bearing pillar, wiping his sweat with the hem of his shirt before pushing the door open and stepping into the summer purgatory that was nearing noon. He needed to get to Lord Lilia quickly to keep him safe, and along the way to give the characterful old man some normal buying advice. But the silver haired one who made people care was rinsing something in the water tank of the paint workshop next door. The hands that should have been holding the sword were pulling the ultramarine colored gel through the murky blue water. Sebek had heard of this, where lapis lazuli from the Thorn Valley was ground to a fine powder and then added to a solid oil glue such as rosin, and after it had solidified, it was put into the water and pulled repeatedly to purify the ultramarine powder. Now Silver was doing the work of purification, his hands soaked to pale white by the water, many of the blue marks of dried color water were left on his muscular arms. The sweat that dripped down his chin hit the surface of the water or the edge of the tank in a slow rhythmic motion, and some of the sweat on his forehead trickled across his pale face - it reminded him of Lilia's strange advice about illness. Some of it accumulates down his eyelids on his silvery lashes, blinking and fluttering into small droplets that fall into the tank, only to grow heavier and heavier, about to cover his incredibly focused eyes.

"Hey ...... are you going to sleep again?!"

Sebek rushed to his side. This time he slapped Silver across the face, before the crazy guy fellow let his mind flee in his sleep to a place farther north of town than the stargazer's observatory. The crocodile gulped in the stifling air as he admired the way Silver's eyes widened in shock as he covered his cheek, feeling no guilt, but instead a strange sense of pleasure.

They didn't talk much more at lunch that day. Sebek heard Silver going to the garden again in the afternoon while he was studying his homework, and this time he took a long time before returning to his room. When it was almost time for dinner Sebek went downstairs and looked at the table, except for the herbs and the flowers in the water, the light green petals were stained with ultramarine powder,and the philosophy books that had been returned to the shelf were gone.There was only a small basket of apricots on the table. 

After the spaghetti with tomatoes, Sebek and Lilia sat down at the table and peeled the apricots, which were more than their appetite, and gave them to Silver to make jam. The daytime confrontation, with the sweet smell of apricots and the playfulness of Lilia, seemed to have disappeared. But Sebek couldn't easily put it behind him. The unpleasant emotion struck his nerves repeatedly. At night he took the unfinished philosophical book to bed again and read on. But as the pages flipped, some powder was scattered into the air, probably the dust of the night, the colors of which he did not know.

“Now we must conceive of pleasure and pain in this way.An impression produced in us contrary to nature and violent, if sudden, is painful; and, again, the sudden return to nature is pleasant; but a gentle and gradual return is imperceptible and vice versa.”

The memory of the crocodile's night stuck in that sentence. When he opened his eyes again, it was ultramarine.

"The eyelashes, just on your eyelashes." Silver dropped the bread in his right hand and pointed instructively to the crocodile's left eye.

Sebek sought that indication to trace the indistinct blue in his vision, finally tapping it away with his finger and chucking it away again. With a keen sense of smell from his mixed bloodline, it wasn't hard to tell when it was minerals that blended abruptly into the sweet air of toast and apricots. The next thing that caught his eye was the powder of ultramarine staining his fingertips blue. Before the dry powder could fly into the beams of light coming through the window, it was wrapped in the heat of the summer tide and pressed between the textures of his fingertips. And all of this was going on wordlessly under Silver's gaze.

"You must have gotten lost in that book," the ultramarine culprit spoke up without permission to break the silence, "and at some point you fell asleep and the color powder got on your eyes." Silver teased with that imperceptible light smile. Would he know that it looked like mockery and concern at the same time? He was probably unaware of it, unaware of the repulsive expression and his irrefutable assumptions.Sebek fondled the bit of blue, caught in a deadly cycle of agitation and calm.

"I don't sleep as easily as you would ...... slacker humans!" Maybe eating that blue would be more powerful than such offensive words, enough to erase Silver's lightly chuckling expression. He watched the light silhouette of the young silver-haired man who paid no further attention to his food and left. At the wooden table, the only company he had left was bread, apricot jam, blue and the hazy morning light like condiments.

Lick it up, swallow it down, whatever it is, and fill your stomach. The crocodile, thinking so, wiped his fingers honestly and continued his breakfast, so that he would have the energy to talk to Silver later.

"Bring your sword and the horses outside the city, you know as well as I do, the broken stargazer in the hills north of the city, I want to see if your sword skills are rusty." 

The crocodile tightened his vertical pupils in the setting sun, eyeing the heat-stained Silver as intimidatingly, and thrust his sword into his hand.

They drove their horses down the deserted dirt road, the soot from their hooves adding to the not yet cooled air. The waning light of the day splashed his silver hair and cast dappled shadows on the pearly fur of Silver's beloved horse, and Sebek was concerned that Silver was only a year older than he was. Only a year older, he had mastered the basics of horsemanship at the age of seven, owning his own pearl-colored, docile horse. The grumpy black horse Sebek now rides is the result of his own stubbornness at age 11, when he wouldn't take Silver's advice on the reddish-brown, good-tempered girl anyway. Even after five years together, the dark horse still deliberately bumps Sebek on the way to the observatory, and the crocodile is now barely able to be patient with the fierce horse. In the end, it's half-hearted and half-heartless, and dark horse can read his mind and doesn't appreciate it much. In the end, it was up to Silver to solve these problems and to appease the uneasy dark horse. As he travels along the road, Sebek only thinks that the horse may not be his own, but Silver's. 

"You've got that look on your face again."

"What?"

"The face that you can’t get with your lovely horse." He met Sebek's gaze, his eyes glowing faintly in the blue-red sky.

Sebek had been concerned about the marks his slaps had left on his cheeks, and was instead less caring when he was so irritated, "Better than if you suddenly drove 'your lovely horse' to the wasteland at night." Pique, he was good at pique.

As Sebek had always recognized, Silver didn't get angry, or he rarely did. Most of the time he calmly ignored Sebek's angry words. But this time, probably because the night was getting darker, he didn't spill out in front of Sebek like he did in the daytime, instead he dropped his eyes in a hard to hide sadness, making the crocodile's heart sink with it.

"I ......" he covered his mouth and pushed his head over in a trance, "I need to find a place where no one ...... swings a sword and thinks, or I'll be sick to a deeper level."

"Why do such nonsense ...... As a young master's guard, keeping your health is the most important thing. You clearly could have gone with me and Lord Lilia to seek a cure!" Sebek couldn't suppress the emotion any longer, worry, anger, whatever, just wishing Silver could see it, even if it meant frowning at him with that heartbreaking expression.

"Disease does not always, as it is written, afflict the soul because of physical illness," he stroked his neck, turning his back on the crescent moon and the stars, and addressing the crocodile with the stagnant aurora borealis of the sightlessness within his eyes, "it can be quite the opposite as well, Sebek. "

He said no more, letting the silver hair block the side of his face without showing any emotion, and held the reins to stop the horse. They had arrived, and all that remained of the glass dome that had guarded the place were rusty black iron brackets, raw copper-green telescope cylinders and scattered shards of glass on the edges, leaving an open space of stone slabs in the middle, a sign of Silver's visit.

Sebek watched as the silver swordsman took hold of the unbladed steel sword for a long time, stepping over the shards of metal and glass, barely making a stand on the side of that clearing. His pale, thin lips opened, his suppressed words colder than the summer's evening breeze, no, colder than the icy northern ocean.

"Draw your swords, Sebek, it's been too long since you and I have dueled like this."

A duel between swordsmen is only a matter of minutes. But Sebek was able to smoothly bring the blade to Silver's neck, which was a rare occurrence.

"I won." That didn't make the crocodile happy, defeating a swordsman who was sick and eating less was not a glorious thing to do.He had thought he was in for another of his usual defeats, but Silver's weakness was clearly beyond his imagination, and Silver sat down on the ground before him, exhausted of even the strength to straighten his back, like a tree struck down by thunder, lingering under the glow of stars and the sweat of a torrential rainstorm.

"Very well," the swordsman, still with his head hanging low, squeezed out hazy words between gasping coughs, "now what do you want to know? ...... I'll tell you everything."

"...... I want to know how to cure you of your disease." Sebek put his sword away and crouched in front of Silver, flicking his silvery shredded hair away, still unable to see what he wanted in the eyes that closed tightly as he coughed.

"You should know that the legend of the Valley of Thorns ......" the open aurora eyes reflected the light green silhouette of the man, "The true love kiss can lift the spell of slumber. But what I ...... I need is not just anyone's true love kiss, I need ...... just your response."The Ultramarine Night Sky-like swordsman squeezed out the last of his strength to pin the shredded silver hair that blocked his vision behind his ear, stretched the crocodile's furrowed brow with his fingers, and lifted his eyes to gaze at him nakedly, "But I'm afraid of tying you down, Sebek. we can be rivals, partners, but we don't have to be inseparable lovers. You have more options to show Lord Malleus your love, or to fall in love with a beautiful girl or handsome man . I may not be able to control myself to look to you, but I can't force you to fall in love with me anyway with a disease of the throat."

"Now whether it's a slap or a kiss, please give me a response……Sebek."

"...... Let's have a try."

The light green child kissed on with his eyes closed tightly, and the lonely, bitter saliva in the silver-haired boy's mouth mixed with unknown colors and soft eustomas in the night sky, was swallowed by the crocodile all together.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my sentences convey the fact that Silver is eating the flowers from his throat.  
> Translating is exhausting and I probably won't do it again.But I hope you can enjoy it.


End file.
